


If Only

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 如果时光能够逆转，在于我们道别的从前，或许你的心仍属于我，我的爱始终不变。





	If Only

Qualcosa Più Dell'oro

 

Stai qui vicino a me  
你在我身旁

Quaggiù, quaggiù  
我在这里

Tu vali sì per me  
你对于我来说是所有

Qualcosa più dell'oro  
比金子还珍贵

Qualcosa come un alba  
如同那破晓的光芒

Che Io aspetto  
就是我期待的那样

 

婚礼，弥撒，本堂神父，誓言，戒指，礼服。

Érik看着向他走来的蒙着头纱的新娘，她的金发在上好的绉纱下像是蒙着雾，就像一些清冷的冬日清晨，他醒来，感觉空气缓缓流动。她还没有抬头，正由她年迈的监护人扶着，渐渐飘来他身旁。她小巧的脚正藏在宽大的礼服下——她就是现世的天使。他默默恳求她看她一眼，只需一眼，她也能体会他最深刻的爱。他集中精神，在心中呼唤她。

他无时无刻不思念着她，不论她是否在自己身边。这种思念转化为深刻的激情，无法控制的熊熊大火在荒原上四处奔袭。

Érik看着Christine，看着他们如今紧握的双手，猝然间喘不过气：他想永远这样待下去，守着她百合般的肌肤，伴着她海水色的眼睛。她的周身永远笼罩着淡淡的温暖光芒。他说不清那是什么，抑或是天使的翅膀。他从不喜爱光明，认为它们太过冷漠无情；但他仅仅是为了她，为了能与她共度每一个灿烂的日出。  
她抬起头，羞涩地望了他一眼，脸颊泛起的红晕在面纱下看不真切。如果可以，他愿意跪在她脚边，将她奉为女王或者神明一类，而自己是最微不足道的奴隶。  
他们互相牵着，来到祭台前。

他耐心地等待神父念完祝祷词，把戒指推上她的手指，她也给了他的。誓言于是就这样交换了，再就是一个真正的，吻。

一切如此平静，正如他一直所奢求的，一直所梦想的。

 

Quédate aquí cerca, aquí, aquí  
请你留在这里，留在我身边

Verás, verás, verás  
你会看到

Lo que eres para mí  
你对我而言是什么

Si bailas en el cielo  
如果你在天堂里跳舞

Al cielo me escaparé  
我会逃离一切，奔向你

Porque eres como un canto  
因为你就像一首歌

Que yo bailaré  
我随着你起舞

 

Érik看着手中的戒指，想起了他们的订婚：

争吵，争吵，争吵，眼泪，眼泪，眼泪。没有一刻的安宁。

他跪在她脚边，哭诉自己的爱情，不顾一切地疯狂祈求。他并不信仰太多，但他至少将她作为信仰。

她怀疑他们的爱情；他们的爱情，蹒跚学步，行走在悬崖边缘，行走在湖面的薄冰的裂缝上。

他说，只要她能留下，他就可以证明一切。她不需要一切，她只需要爱情。爱情不需要证明，他们后来明白。他强行地，将戒指当作锁链的象征，紧紧箍在她的手指上。但是她本可以拒绝的，终究没有那么做。

那是他至今无法解答的谜团。但那一刻，他的确是跪着的，讲述着爱情，表白自己的心迹。强硬的态度本来是不适合的，但最后竟也成功了。她一定做出了伟大牺牲：然而，她是他的世界。

他也是她的吗？

那不重要。

他甚至不需要知道她是否真的爱他——因为他已经足够爱她。

他们最后都冷静下来，生活又回归平和的轨道上运行。她为他读自己所信仰的宗教的书籍。“天堂”，她说，他们最后都会去到那里：她的母亲，父亲，她，和他。  
他有些不敢相信。

那里是水草丰美之地，终年温暖舒适，没有酷暑严寒，一年三季的果实：水果在枝头飘香。草地上是面包，河里流淌着牛奶、蜂蜜。她梦幻地描绘着理想国，乌托邦式的世界。他只是注视着她和她眼里的光芒。

她突然对上他的目光。他突然沉浸在思想之中：如果她作为上帝最偏爱的天使，先回到了未然之处，他亦不会有丝毫迟疑。他将追随她的脚步，将自己的脖颈伸进她玫瑰色的套索，任由她带领。

她是无意迷失的天使，而他则是刻意逃脱的恶魔。命运使得完全不同的他们相遇相爱，于是她甘愿失去双翅，保留了仅仅他能看见的光芒。而他，他的鳞片尽数掉落，不再有烈火与硫磺焚烧他的内心。他不知道如何表达自己的感情，除去再一次流下眼泪。

还有他们的音乐，摆脱了灰尘，逐渐上升，融进他们呼吸的空气中。他们的音乐，在古旧的羊皮纸中，在12世纪的石头教堂的墙壁上。

 

Ancora sì, la vita è  
当然，生活就是这样

Sopra di noi se sei con me  
你在我身旁，才会向前流淌

Il cielo che riappare quà  
天堂才会再次焕发光芒

Fino alla fine  
直到永远

Tu che muovi il mondo  
你让世界变得光彩

Tu che soffi forte il vento  
你让风儿开始澎湃

E il grano  
你让我成长

Tú mueves el mundo  
你让全世界随之转动

Haces que se mueva el viento y el trigo  
你让风起，吹动麦浪

 

他起身，吻了吻仍在熟睡的她。在她软乎乎的娇嗔中软下心，没有即刻打开遮光窗帘。

他洗漱完，换上整洁的西装，拿着抹好黄油的烤面包，拿了一杯冷牛奶，坐到桌边，就着灿烂的阳光开始读报，一边留心着门后的动静。

果然，每次都是他先起来，再就是他的妻子。他笑着摇摇头，有些感叹她的优质睡眠。

这时，他会知趣地放下报纸，为她准备好橙汁和热巧克力。烧旺餐厅的火炉，给几片面包涂上果酱，再去煎两个鸡蛋。没有什么特别的，但是他们似乎都更喜欢。  
他记起中古的哲学：贤人们把生活当作酷刑，在严肃清高的自我约束中煎熬。他曾经无比同意的事物，现在倍觉可笑。只要他还有他的妻子，生活对于他而言，永远不存在忍受痛苦一说。

她还在，没有什么是不幸福的。天堂，还是什么别的一些地方，散发着同样的光芒；只要他们依然相伴。

他们曾共度的：幽深的地下湖，长满薰衣草的河岸，泛着星光的大海，月光下的静谧森林，午后懒散的玫瑰花园。在他记忆中全都闪烁着温柔的夜色。

有时，会有黄色和白色的蝴蝶，从不知道何处飞出，他轻轻一碰就消失不见：从中他能听见柳树下的风声，山间的雨，峡湾间的溪流。

他还想起曾经看过的故事：

“我们彼此驯养。”

火红色的狐狸，有着麦浪色泽头发的异域王子，坠落的飞机，蟒蛇肚子里的大象。

这时候，他如梦方醒；她的头发也是这个颜色，他们住在原野之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源 Andrea Bocelli的If Only


End file.
